


Leaf with the Wind

by DawnFireFly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Medic Nin, Medical Procedures, Poison, Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnFireFly/pseuds/DawnFireFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf dem Weg Konoha vor einem nahenden Angriff zu warnen, werden Kotetsu und Genma voneinander getrennt. Kann der verletzte Kotetsu sich seinen Verfolgern entziehen? Wird Genma zu seiner Rettung kommen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fanfic habe ich schon auf Fanfiktion.de vor Jahren gepostet unter "Gescheiterte Flucht", ich poste sie hier nochmal, von mir korrigiert und umformuliert ;)

Chapter 1 : Fall

Weit oben in den Baumwipfeln rauschte sanft der Wind durch die Blätter. Die Sonne schien vom Himmel und die Vögel zwitscherten. Doch die Ruhe wurde gestört als zwei Gestalten von Ast zu Ast sprangen. Mit voller Geschwindigkeit rasten Kotetsu und Genma durch den Wald. Sie waren in Eile Konohagakure vor ihren Verfolgern zu erreichen.

„Haben wir sie abgehängt?“ Genma sah sich skeptisch um. Auch Kotetsu musterte eingehend die Umgebung. Niemand war in Sicht, doch das musste nicht Bedeuten dass niemand da war.

Plötzlich erfüllte ein surren die Luft. Beide Ninja beschleunigten, doch das Geräusch wurde immer lauter und ein Krachen und Rauschen erfüllte die Luft, wie bei einem Orkan. Dann schossen zwischen den Ästen unzählige rotierende Stäbe hervor. Genma konnte einige mit einem Kunai abwehren, doch es waren zu viele und beide mussten harte Treffer einstecken. Plötzlich traf ein Stab in Kotetsu Beine, als er gerade den nächsten Ast anpeilt. Er krachte mit voller Geschwindigkeit gegen den Ast. Für einige Sekunden wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen. Als der scharfe Schmerz ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit holte, fand er sich auf dem Waldboden wieder.

Genma legte eine Kehrwendung und zückte ein Kunai. Im ersten Moment verlor er Kotetsu aus den Augen. Doch dann entdeckt er ihn ein paar Meter weiter, wie er sich am Boden krümmte. Er eilte zu ihm und behielt die Richtung aus dem der Angriff kam im Auge, aber er konnte den Angreifer nicht ausmachen.  
  
„Kotetsu! Alles in Ordnung?“ Genma sah besorgt zu seinem Kameraden runter. Kotetsu krümmte sich über seine Beine und presste ein Nein hervor. Seine Hände zitterten, immer noch vom Schock des Aufpralls, als er sein Bein umklammerte. Er stöhnte auf als Genma anfing sein Schienbein abzutasten. Genma bemerkte, dass das linke Schienbein in einem etwas anderen Winkel abstand als es eigentlich sollte. „Es ist gebrochen.“

Er sah noch einmal in die Umgebung, doch das Unterholz gab nichts Preis. Dann kniete er sich angespannt neben Kotetsu hin.

„Tut dir der Nacken weh? Beweg mal die Zehen.“ befahl er dann. Kotetsu wackelte etwas mit den Zehen und zuckte zusammen. „Gut.“

Er nahm Kotetsu ´s linkes Bein und hob es etwas an, um seinen Knöchel abzutasten. Kotetsu wollte sich aufrichten und zuckte wieder zusammen.

„Bleib liegen!“ befahl Genma wieder. Dann nahm er das rechte Bein in seine Hände. Der Knöchel war noch mehr angeschwollen als der Linke. Kotetsu stockte der Atem. Genma´s Senbon wechselte die Seite. „Das sieht nicht gut aus.“

„Du beherrschst –keuch- nicht zufällig das Shousen no Jutsu?“ fragte Kotetsu außer Atem und rang sich ein grinsen ab. Genma schüttelte den Kopf und legte eine Hand unterstützend auf Kotetsu´s Schulter. „Nein, aber ich habe noch einige Pillen dabei. Zuerst müssen wir uns aber Deckung suchen!“

Er nahm Kotetsu ´s Oberarm und zog ihn hoch. Kotetsu schrie auf, doch Genma hob ihn quer über seine Schulter und rannte los. Jetzt schien es zwischen den Bäumen keine Gefahr zu lauern. Sie schienen auch nicht beobachtet zu werden, der Angriff war sehr wahrscheinlich eine Distanzattacke.

Genma entdecke zwischen den gewaltigen Wurzeln der Bäume eine Nische im Untergrund. Eine Wurzel überdachte einen Zugang unterhalb des Baumes, dort zwängten sie sich hinein.

Er setzte Kotetsu vorsichtig ab und lehnte ihn an den kühlen Waldboden. Kotetsu ließ sich alles gefallen, aber hielt sich steif. Genma holte die Pillen aus einer Tasche seiner Weste und reichte sie weiter. Dann zog er Kotetsu´s Schuhe aus, da sein Knöchel schon sehr angeschwollen war.    
Kotetsu starrte stumm die Pillen an, dann blickte er auf. „Du musst jetzt los, Genma!“

„Huh?“

„Du musst das Dorf warnen. Wir müssen unsere Pflicht verfüllen, egal was kommt!“

„Ich soll dich hier alleine lassen? Du weißt was sie tun werden wenn sie dich finden.“

Kotetsu nickte, aber es rüttelte nichts an seinem Entschluss: „Lieber sterbe ich, als das sie das Dorf erreichen und ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzten.“

Genma sah ihn für einige Momente prüfend an. Doch dann nickte er „Izumo wird mich umbringen wenn dir was zustößt, aber du hast recht.“

„Falls sie mich überhaupt entdecken, habe ich auch noch ein paar Tricks auf Lager. Mach dir da keine Sorgen.“ Grinste Kotetsu zitternd.

„In Ordnung. Ich komme mit Hilfe zurück.“ Verabschiedete sich Genma angespannt und verschwand im Unterholz.  
  
Kotetsu lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und atmete durch. Dann schluckte er eine der Pillen. Seine Beine schmerzten höllisch und er hoffte, dass die Medizin schnell wirkte. Er schaute systematisch nach seiner Ausrüstung, aber es war nicht mehr viel übrig und das meiste seines Chakras war auch verbraucht. Seine Chancen standen denkbar schlecht, falls er entdeckt würde.

Langsam fing das Schmerzmittel an zu wirken. Für einen wundervollen Moment, als der Wirkstoff komplett einsetzte, nickte er ein. Ein knackender Ast riss ihn erschrocken auf. Sein Herz fing an zu rasen und siedend heiß wurde ihm klar, dass es unmöglich Genma sein konnte. Kotetsu hielt die Luft an und hoffte, dass seine Verfolger ihn nicht in seinem Versteck entdeckten. Leise setzte er zu den ersten Handzeichen an.

Da erschien eine wilde Dämonenmaske mit einer roten Mähne in der Höhlenöffnung.

 

  



	2. Falle

Als der Mann mit der Maske Kotetsu erkannte, lachte er hämisch.

„So, so, wer versteckt sich denn da?“ Als er den einen Schritt auf ihn zu kam, schloss Kotetsu das letzte Handzeichen und verschwand in einer Wolke.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr unsere Pläne durchkreuzt!“ schrie die Maske wütend. Blitzschnell stand er über Kotetsu, der sich nur ein paar Meter weit hinter einen Baum teleportiert hatte. Er hob seinen Stab und stürzte sich auf Kotetsu. Dieser konnte den ersten Hieb mit einem Kunai abwehren. Der Hieb erschütterte ihn bis auf die Knochen, stöhnend fuhr er zusammen. Der Angreifer nutzte diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit und schlug ihm das Kunai aus der Hand.

„Ach, dann hab ich also doch getroffen!“ Man hörte eindeutig sein grinsen hinter der Maske. Kotetsu war nach vorn gekippt und stützte sich keuchend auf dem feuchten Boden ab. Der Mann packte ihn grob am Arm und schleifte ihn ohne Rücksicht ins Freie.  
Dort warteten noch zwei der Verfolger und sahen überrascht auf den schreienden Mann, den ihr Anführer mit sich schleifte. Er warf Kotetsu schließlich vor ihre die Füße.

„Schaut mal wen ich da gefunden habe! Jetzt fehlt nur noch einer!“

„Also hast du doch einen mit dem Stab erwischt?!“ Bemerkte die Maske mit den langen grünen Haaren, als er auf Kotetsu ´s Beine sah.

„Also, wir könne das auf die harte Tour und auf die andere harte Tour erledigen. Wo ist dein Kamerad?“ Zu Untermalung seiner Drohung bohrte er ein Ende des Stabes in das linke Bein von Kotetsu. Dieser unterdrückte ein keuchen und schwieg auf die Frage.

„Wie du willst!“ Die Maske holte mit dem Bein aus und trat Kotetsu in die Seite. Darauf folgte ein Schlag mit dem schweren Stab auf seinen Rücken und er schrie auf. Er wurde flach auf den Boden gepresst. Inzwischen wurde es dunkler zwischen den Bäumen. Die Wolken hingen dunkel und tief über dem Wald.

 

\------

  
Genma sprang von Baum zu Baum mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch. _Vielleicht hätte ich Kotetsu doch besser nicht alleine gelassen._

Bis zum großen Tor war es nicht mehr weit. Der Wind frischte auf und man hörte das grollen von Gewitterwolken. Genma erreichte das Haupttor und rannte wie der Blitz hindurch, weiter zum Hauptgebäude. Er wollte zu Tsunade.

Seine Ankunft blieb nicht unbemerkt. Als Genma durchs Tor geschossen kam hob Izumo den Kopf. Er hatte wieder einmal Torwache, nur heute ohne seinen Partner und besten Freund was das Ganze noch langweiliger machte. Er bemerkte, dass Genma alleine war und es offenbar sehr eilig hatte. Es musste etwas passiert sein. Und wo war Kotetsu?

Genma war so schnell weg, dass Izumo ihn nicht danach fragen konnte.

 

\-----

  
Die ersten Regentropfen fielen vom Himmel auf die Erde. Die Männer die über einer Gestalt am Boden standen bemerkten es nicht. Einer von ihnen trat auf das Bein des am Boden liegenden und dieser stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Sein Körper war von Prellungen und Schnittwunden übersät.

Sie hatten ihn verprügelt und mit ihren Kunai ´s verletzt. Langsam wurden die Männer wütend darüber, dass er ihnen nichts verriet. Der Regen wurde stärker.

Der Anführer holte wieder aus und trat Kotetsu heftig in den Brustkorb. Einige Rippen zersplitterten. Kotetsu ´s Schrei endet in einem Schluchzen. Ihm wurde Übel vor Schmerz. Der Anführer mit der Maske und der roten Mähne hatte seine Maske beiseitegeschoben. Er kniete sich zu Kotetsu runter.

Er packte ihn an den Haaren und zog seinen Kopf in den Nacken, sodass er ihn ansehen konnte. Blut lief aus Kotetsu ´s Mundwinkel und ein Auge war zugeschwollen. „So, ich frage dich zum aller letzten Mal. Wo ist dein Kumpel und was habt ihr dort gemacht?“ Kotetsu presste die Lippen aufeinander und starrte ihn finster an.

„Aus dem kriegen wir nichts raus.“ Sagte einer der Männer.

Er stand auf und drückte Kotetsu mit einem Fuß im Kreuz in den schlammigen Waldboden. Er konnte sich sowie so nicht wehren.

„Sein Partner wird bestimmt zurückkommen auf kurz oder lang. Wir warten solange.“ Sagte er schließlich. Er stand auf und die drei entfernten sich von Kotetsu. Dieser war sich noch gar nicht bewusst, dass sie von ihm abgelassen hatten.  

           
\------

  
Anbu hatten Genma bemerkt und brachten ihn nach kurzer Erklärung direkt zu Tsunade.

„Was ist passiert Genma? Und wo ist Kotetsu?“ fragte Tsunade als sie den außer Atem und klitschnassen Jounin sah. „Die Mission … war… eine Farce…“ keuchte er.

„Was?!“

„Sie wollen Konoha angreifen und ich musste Kotetsu zurücklassen…“ sprudelte es aus dem Jounin heraus. Aufgeregt kaute er auf dem Senbon herum und stach sich die Lippen blutig.

„Beruhig dich und erklär mir was genau passiert ist!“ befahl Tsunade.

 

\------

  
_Es ist so kalt._

Der feuchte und matschige Untergrund kühlte ihn weiter aus und der Regen durchnässte ihn bis auf die Haut. Das was um ihn herum geschah verschwand immer mehr in den Hintergrund. Da waren nur der heiße Schmerz in seinem ganzen Körper und die klirrende Kälte die sein Blut einfror.

Es wurde dunkler und Kotetsu wusste nicht ob es an der Nacht oder an der drohenden Ohnmacht lag. Ein gutes hatte es: er spürte die Schmerzen in den Beinen nicht mehr so stark. Er wollte sich dieser wohltuenden Dunkelheit hingeben, aber da registrierte er wie erneut das Feuer in seinen Beinen aufloderte und wach hielt.

  
Es kam ihm vor als wären viele Stunden vergangen, als er eine Berührung am Rücken spürte.

 

\-------

  
Sofort rief Tsunade ein Team Medinin und ein weiteres Ninja Team zu sich. Sie schickte die Medinin´s, Genma und Asuma los Kotetsu zu hohlen. Den Rest schickte sie los die Bande daran zu hindern Konoha anzugreifen. Das Team um Genma bekam nicht viel von Tsunade´s Plänen mit, da sie sich unverzüglich auf den Weg machten.

Genma führte die Truppe an. Er brauchte allerdings einige Zeit den Weg wieder zu finden, da es bereits dunkel wurde und der Regen nicht nachgelassen hatte. Schließlich erreichten sie den Höhleneingang. Er lief hinein und kam sofort wieder raus.

„Was ist?“ fragte Asuma.

„Er ist nicht da!“ kam es knapp und gehetzt von Genma, „Sie haben ihn bestimmt erwischt!“

Sie sahen sich alle etwas um, nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen von Kotetsu.

„Hier!“ rief plötzlich einer der Medinin und deutete auf den Boden.

„Das sind Schleifspuren.“ stellte Asuma fest.

„Verdammt!“ rief Genma und rannte los.

Nicht allzu weit entfernt erblickte eine leblose Gestalt am Boden liegen. Sofort war Genma an der Seite des Liegenden, Asuma dicht auf seinen Versen. Die Medinins bemerkten blieben vorerst in Deckung. Genma legte die Hand vorsichtig auf Kotetsu ´s Rücken. Er war völlig durchnässt und eiskalt. Plötzlich flogen Kunais auf sie zu, aber sie konnten sie rechtzeitig abwehren.

Die drei Angreifer sprangen aus den Büschen und griffen an. Asuma und Genma wurden in Kämpfe verwickelt und wurden so von Kotetsu weggelockt.

Der Anführer schritt an Kotetsu heran und sagte: „Du hast deinen Job getan. Jetzt brauchen wir dich nicht mehr.“ Damit hob er seinen Eisenstab über den Kopf und ließ ihn hinunter sausen.

Metall schlug auf Metall und Funken stoben auf. Einer der Medinins hatte sich zwischen ihn und den Blauhaarigen geworfen, aber nicht nur er währte den Blonden mit einem Kunai ab. Genma stand neben ihm und hielt ein Messer an den Hals des Anführers.

„Wag es auch nur, ihm ein Haar zu krümmen und ich bring dich um!“ Genma ´s Blick war tödlich.

Kotetsu bekam von alldem nichts mit. Seine Sinne waren vollkommen benebelt. Dennoch erkannte er einige Gestalten mit grünen Westen und andere mit weißen Anzügen.

„Wart ihr das?“ fragte Genma drohend.

„Er wollte nicht reden, also mussten wir zu anderen Maßnahmen greifen. Es war recht amüsant!“ Lachte er. Genma sah auf den regungslosen Körper am Boden. Sie hatten seinen Partner schwer verletzt und ihm aus Spaß Schmerzen zugefügt.

Mit einem Wutschrei stürzte Genma sich auf ihn.


	3. Folge

 

Genma hatte es endlich geschafft den Anführer mit der Maske zu besiegen und richtete sich auf. Verächtlich wischte er das Blut von seinem Kunai.

Er sah ein paar Meter weiter zu seinen Kameraden. Asuma kniete über Kotetsu und rief Genma. Er sprang sofort zu ihm. Vorsichtig drehte Asuma Kotetsu auf den Rücken und nahm seinen Kopf in die Arme. Dieser spürte die Verlagerung und öffnete einen Spalt breit die Augen. Er sah verschwommene Gestalten, glaubte die Stimme von Genma wieder zu erkennen. Nun kam noch eine weiße Gestalt in sein Blickfeld.

Asuma legte eine Hand auf Kotetsu ´s Stirn, sein Stirnband lag ein paar Meter weiter in einer Pfütze. „Er glüht ja!“ bemerkte Asuma.

„Kotetsu! Hörst du mich?“ fragte Genma. Kotetsu reagierte nicht. Er hörte irgendetwas, konnte aber nichts davon verstehen.  Dann fühlte der junge Medinin, mit Namen Ren an seinem Hals nach dem Puls. Der zweite Medinin, Mako begann seinen Körper abzutasten.

„Die haben ihm übel mitgespielt!“ sagte Mako zu niemand bestimmten. Dann drückte er etwas fester auf die gebrochenen Rippen.  
Sofort war der intensive Schmerz und mit ihm die Erinnerung an die Tritte wieder da. Die Dunkelheit in seinem Inneren wurde nun von panischer Angst erfüllt.

Kotetsu stöhnte auf und stieß Asuma und den Medinin  von sich. Sie ließen erschrocken von ihm ab. Kotetsu rollte sich etwas auf die Seite, mit seiner Kraft schon am Ende. Sein Atem ging flach und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

„Was hat er?“ fragte Asuma entsetzt.

„Eine Panikattacke.“ meinte Mako sachlich.

„Kotetsu, ganz ruhig. Tief atmen“ versuchte es Ren und faste ihn an der Schulter, doch darauf schlug Kotetsu seinen Arm weg.

„Lasst ihm mehr Platz!“ befahl Mako. Sie gingen alle ein Stück zurück. Doch das schien auch nicht zu Helfen. Kotetsu konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Dann entschied Medinin Mako grimmig: „Ren, bereite ein Sedativum vor.“

„Aber, ist das nicht zu riskant in seinem Zustand? Er könnte kollabieren“

„Wenn er uns nicht an sich heran lässt, können wir ihn nicht heilen und er muss aus der kälte raus, sonst geht er in Schock!“

„Wartet!“ sagte Genma, „Ich versuch ihn zu beruhigen!“

Genma stand auf und setzte sich neben Kotetsu. „Kotetsu, hörst du mich? Ich bin zurück“ sagte er eindringlich und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Kotetsu zuckte zusammen. _Wer…? Was?_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Der Schmerz der nun wieder in seinem ganzen Körper war brannte und vernebelte seine Wahrnehmung.     

Kotetsu war geschwächt und kam nicht gegen Genma an, als er ihn auf seinen Schoß zog und seinen Kopf in seine Armbeuge legte, wie das eines Kindes. „Shh….alles gut. Es ist alles gut“ sagte Genma und sah Kotetsu dabei in die Augen. „Tief atmen.“

Kotetsu ´s Augen wurden klarer, als nach Luft schnappte. Er erkannte die Stimme von Genma und sah sein nasses Gesicht. „Gen…ma…“

„Es ist vorbei“ sagte Genma fest, „Asuma und zwei Medinins sind auch da. Sie wollen dir helfen, also bleib ruhig, okay?“ Kotetsu sah kurz in Richtung der drei  und nickte dann. Nun wurden seine Augen wieder etwas trüb, aber er war wach. Die zwei Medinin ´s kamen langsam zu ihnen rüber.

„Wir müssen ihn stabilisieren und ihn aus dem Regen schaffen“ sagte Mako zu Ren und zu Kotetsu: „Ich werde mir jetzt deine Beine ansehen. Ich werde vorsichtig sein, okay?“ Damit legte er die Hände auf  den rechten Oberschenkel und fuhr an ihm herunter bis zum Knöchel. Kotetsu spannte sich an. Die Hände des Medinin leuchteten grün auf. Danach schiente er das linke Bein. Währenddessen versuchte Ren Kotetsu´s Rippen einzuschätzen.  
Genma hielt Kotetsu immer noch in seinen Armen, was Kotetsu ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gab. Aber er fing an sich seltsam zu fühlen. Losgelöst von seinem Körper.

„Mir ist…kalt…“ stöhnte er, sodass es nur Genma verstehen konnte. Sofort packte Genma ihn etwas fester und legte seine Hand auf Kotetsu´s Stirn. Sie war ganz warm.

„Hey, ich glaube er hat Fieber!“ sagte er allarmiert.

„Wir müssen sofort los!“ meinte Mako darauf. Schnell legten sie Kotetsu so vorsichtig wie möglich auf eine Trage und wickelten ihn eine Decke. Mako und Ren hoben die Trage auf während Genma und Asuma die Umgebung absicherten.

 

 ----------------

Der Regen ließ langsam nach. Die Gruppe brauchte länger um wieder am Haupttor an zu gelangen, da sie Kotetsu stabil halten mussten und deshalb Pausen einlegten. Als sie nun das Tor erreicht hatten war es stockfinster und Izumo erwartete sie bereits.

„Asuma, geh vor zu Hokage-sama und sag Bescheid, dass wir da sind!“ befahl Genma. Asuma verschwand auf den Dächern.   
Genma ließ Izumo nicht zu seinem Partner durch und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Was ist mit ihm?“ fragte Izumo besorgt.

„Wir wurden angegriffen… “

„Was? Wieso? Was ist passiert?“

„Bei einem Angriff unserer Verfolger wurde er an den Beinen schwer verletzt und dann später haben sie ihm schwer zugesetzt-  “

„Und wo warst du?“ fuhr Izumo ihn aufgebracht an, „Warum hast du ihn nicht verteidigt?“

„Ich bin los um das Dorf vor einem Angriff zu warnen!“ Rechtfertigte sich Genma, „Er wollte es so! Sollen wir jetzt weiter diskutieren oder zum Krankenhaus gehen? Es sieht nämlich nicht gut aus für Kotetsu!“

Izumo senkte den Kopf. „Na komm schon!“ sagte Genma versöhnlicher und zog ihn mit sich. Er wusste ja, dass Izumo und Kotetsu Partner und Sandkasten-Freunde sind. Da ist es nur verständlich, wenn er sich Sorgen macht.   


\----------------

Die Medinins trafen in der Krankenstation ein. Sie wurden schon von Asuma und Tsunade erwartet. Es waren keine Besucher zu dieser späten Stunde mehr da. Nur ein paar neugierige Krankenschwestern, die ihre Arbeit beendeten, sahen auf die Neuankömmlinge, die schliddernd zum Stehen kamen. Die Medinins waren leicht außer Atem.

„Kommt hier hinein!“ sagte Tsunade und ging vor raus in einen Behandlungsraum. Dort wartete bereits ein Ärzte Team auf sie.

„Bericht!“ befahl Tsunade schließlich zu den Beiden die Kotetsu trugen. Mako atmete erstmal erschöpft aus, um dann zu sagen: „Mehrere Rippenbrüche, linke Unterschenkelfraktur, beide Knöchel verstaucht (wenn nicht gebrochen), sehr wahrscheinlich innere Verletzungen, Schädel-Hirn Trauma nicht auszuschließen…“

„Am Einsatztort geriet er in einen Schockzustand, was auf ein psychisches Trauma schließen lässt.“ Fuhr Ren fort, „Zu Beginn stieg die Körpertemperatur drastisch an, aber unterwegs sank sie unter den Normalbereich. Es schwankte ständig, wir hatten Mühe ihn stabil zu halten.“ Während sie berichteten, hoben die Assistenten den, in eine inzwischen nasse Decke eingewickelten Kotetsu auf den Behandlungstisch. Asuma stand an der Wand und war ziemlich schockiert.

„Und er hat über den ganzen Körper Prellungen und Schnittwunden.“

„Okay.“ Machte Tsunade, auch etwas schockiert über die Brutalität dieser Angreifer. „Asuma würdest du bitte draußen warten, Genma und Izumo müssten auch jeden Moment eintreffen.“

„Natürlich.“ antwortete der Angesprochene und ging hinaus.

Gerade schloss er die Tür hinter sich, als schon Izumo auf ihn zugestürmt kam, gefolgt von Genma.

„Wie geht es Kotetsu?“ fragte Izumo sofort, mit besorgter Stimme.

„Ich bin kein Arzt, aber er hat schon ziemlich schwere Verletzungen. Mehr weiß ich nicht.“ Meinte Asuma langsam. Sofort kamen Genma wieder die Bilder in den Kopf als sie ihn gefunden hatten, leblos am Boden und als Kotetsu vor Angst zitternd in seinen Armen lag. Deshalb konnte er sich gut vorstellen wie schlecht es um ihn stand. Er wollte Izumo beruhigen: „Wozu haben wir denn Tsunade! Sie ist die Beste auf ihrem Gebiet!“

Er machte ein paar Schritte auf Izumo zu um ihn die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, aber auf einmal wurde ihm schwindelig und er schwankte leicht. Asuma bemerkte es, aber als Genmas Hand auf Izumos Schulter landete, war er wieder normal, also dachte Asuma sich nichts dabei. Sie setzten sich auf die Bänke die an den Wänden standen und warteten.


	4. Folgen

„Ihr könnt euch ausruhen gehen“, sagte Tsunade zu den beiden Medinins. Diese sahen sich an und nickten, dann sagte Mako: „Wir würden gerne hierbleiben und helfen.“ Tsunade sah sie einen Moment lang kritisch an und nickte schließlich. Zwei Assistenten und der Arzt wickelten gerade Kotetsu vorsichtig aus der Wolldecke und entblößten dessen Wunden. Medinin Ren ging an das Kopfende und überwachte den Kotetsus Zustand.

„Sein Puls ist schwach.“

 Tsunade und ein Assistent schnitten gerade die Hose auf. Der Arzt zog ihm die Weste aus und schnitt das Hemd auf. Als er die Hände auf die nackte Haut legte spürte er die Hitze: „Er glüht ja!“ Dann fing er an seinen Oberkörper abzutasten.   
\-----  
Kotetsu trieb langsam wieder an die Oberfläche. Er fühlte nun langsam wieder Wärme in seinem Körper. Sie schwoll an und zerrte ihn weiter ins Bewusstsein. Ihm wurde heiß und immer heißer und es wollte nicht aufhören. Dann spürte Hände. Sie waren nicht grob, aber bestimmt, als suchten sie etwas. Dann waren seine Gedanken wieder an den Rippen und den Beinen. Kotetsu war nicht klar was er tun sollte oder was nun folgte.     
\--------  
Er stöhnte leise und regte sich etwas. Alle hielten sofort inne. Ren beugte sich von hinten über Kotetsu und nahm seinen Kopf in seine Hände. „Kotetsu?“

Kotetsu öffnete etwas die Augen und sah eine Gestalt über sich. Dann wurden seine Augen klarer und er erkannte einen Medinin.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er sanft weiter.

„Was- in Od-ng?“ nuschelte Kotetsu zurück.

„Weißt du warum du hier bist?“

Kotetsu überlegte kurz. „… hier? ...Warum…“ Ren sah auf zu Mako und Tsunade. Offensichtlich stand er ziemlich neben sich. Mako schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist alles Okay, du bist im Krankenhaus von Konoha. Wir kümmern uns jetzt um dich.“ Antwortete Ren.

„Huh“, meinte Kotetsu beunruhigt, „warte… die Mission. Genma!“ Der Herzmonitor fing an schneller zu piepen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Konoha ist sicher.“ Erklärte Ren. Es kamen viele Ninja in die Notaufnahme, die Mental noch auf einer Mission waren und Beruhigungstraining war inzwischen Teil der Ausbildung.  Die Schmerzen in seinem ganzen Körper wurden schlimmer und es drehte sich alles.

„Fühl mich…nicht so gut“ flüsterte er. „Keine Sorge, wir machen das schon. Jetzt nicht erschrecken, du wirst nur untersucht“ Damit legte der Arzt erneut die Hände auf den Brustkorb. Vorsichtig tastete er die Rippen ab. Kotetsu zuckte zusammen. Die Hände des Arztes glühten grün auf und nahmen ihn etwas den Schmerz. Tsunade legte eine Hand auf das rechte Bein. „Das wird jetzt wehtun Kotetsu, aber keine Angst es ist alles okay“

 Tsunade fasste den Fuß und drehte ihn soweit es ging. Der Schmerz war unerträglich und Kotetsu schrie auf.

Auf der Stelle schossen die Bilder und Gefühle durch ihn und erneut kämpfte er mit der Panik, die ihn erneut zu übermannen versuchte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er atmete flach. Er versuchte den Arzt über seiner Brust weg zustoßen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Auch nicht das Bein wegzuziehen, das Tsunade stabil hielt. Er war zu entkräftet.

„Shh! Kotetsu, ganz ruhig!“ versuchte Ren ihn zu beruhigen. Es half nicht viel. Die Assistentinnen wollten ihn festhalten, aber Mako hielt sie zurück: „Je mehr Leute hier sind umso mehr Angst bekommt er!“    
Kotetsu hörte auf sich zu wehren als er den Schmerz nicht mehr aushielt. Er versuchte wieder normal zu atmen. „So ist es gut, ganz ruhig“ sagte Ren einfühlsam und sah in Kotetsus Augen die seine fanden. Dann plötzlich verdrehte Kotetsu die Augen und sein Körper verlor jegliche Spannung.

„Kotetsu? Kotetsu!“ rief Ren. Mako kam näher und legte die Hand auf Kotetsus Stirn.

„Sein Fieber ist sehr hoch.“

„Mist!“ sagte Tsunade. Plötzlich riss Asuma die Tür auf und rief: „Tsunade! Schnell!“   
  
\-----vor dem Behandlungsraum-----

  
Genma fühlte sich seltsam. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Übelkeit und Schwindel packten ihn. Die Bank auf der er saß schien zu schwanken. Er hielt es nicht länger aus. Genma stand auf und sagte mit schwacher Stimme: „Ich fühl mich nicht so gut…“ Er fasste sich noch an den Kopf und dann wurde alles schwarz.

Genmas Beine gaben nach. Izumo und Asuma sprangen auf um ihn zu fangen.

„Genma?!“ rief Izumo, „Was ist mit dir?“ Er lag schwer atmend, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in den Armen der Beiden. Asuma sprang auf und öffnete die Tür des Behandlungsraums um Tsunade zu holen. „Tsunade! Schnell!“  
  
„Was ist passiert?“ rief sie verärgert, „Ich habe keine Zeit!“

 „Genma ist zusammengebrochen!“ erwiderte Asuma ernst.

„Was?“ Tsunade überkam ein ungutes Gefühl. Das war seltsam, er hatte doch einen unverletzten Eindruck gemacht. Der Stress kann es bei Genma unmöglich gewesen sein. „Okay, macht hier weiter und gebt ihm eine Infusion“, sagte sie und ging nach draußen.

 Izumo hielt Genmas Kopf und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Tsunade kniete sich vor die Beiden. Sie legte die Hand auf Genmas klamme Stirn. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. „Hm. Bring ihn rein!“ sagte sie schließlich zu Izumo. Asuma kam ihm zur Hilfe. Sie trugen ihn in das große Behandlungszimmer in dem auch Kotetsu behandelt wurde.

„Legt ihn da auf den Tisch!“ befahl Tsunade. Die anderen sahen auf. Plötzlich fingen die Geräte, die mit Kotetsu verbunden waren, wild an zu Piepen.

„Kammerflimmern!“ rief der Arzt.

„Scheiße!“ Tsunade riss den Kopf hoch, als sie gerade Genmas Puls nahm. _Was ist hier los?!_

Der Arzt stemmte sich auf Kotetsu und jagte einen Blitz durch seine Brust. Sein Körper hob sich ruckartig vom Tisch. Doch sein Herz fing wieder an zu schlagen. Eine Krankenschwester setzte ihm eine Sauerstoffmaske über Mund und Nase. Kotetsu schlug wieder die Augen auf. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr sich vor irgendetwas zu fürchten oder sich zu wehren. „Kotetsu, versuch wach zu bleiben!“ sagte Ren eindringlich. „Was ist das nur?“ fragte sich Tsunade.

  
Ihr kam ein Gedanke und sie sah sich Genmas Körper genauer an. Schnell hob sie Arme und Beine und drehte sie hin und her. „Da!“ rief sie freudig und deutete auf eine Schnittverletzung am Rücken des Jounin. Sie wies sofort einen Assistenten an, Blutproben von Genma und Kotetsu zu nehmen.    
  
„Es ist Gift, was ihnen so zusetzt!“ erklärte sie, als die anderen sie fragend an sahen. „Die Wirkung setzte erst nach einiger Zeit ein, deshalb ist Genma erst jetzt zusammengebrochen. Wir brauchen sofort ein Gegenmittel.“ Plötzlich spuckte Kotetsu Blut und keuchte. „Innere Blutungen! Wir müssen sofort operieren!“ rief der Arzt, der seine grün leuchtenden Hände auf Kotetsus Bauch gelegt hatte.  

„Na dann los!“ rief Tsunade. Sie schoben schnell das Bett, an Izumos und Asumas bestürzten Gesichtern vorbei, nach draußen.

  
Genma machte die Augen auf, geweckt von der Übelkeit und fing an zu würgen. Tsunade bemerkte dies, eilte zu ihm und drehte ihn schnell auf die Seite. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Überrascht sahen Asuma und Izumo zu ihnen rüber, die nicht so schnell geschaltet und nur auf Kotetsu geachtet hatten. „Schon gut, Genma, nicht zurückhalten“ sagte sie ruhig.

„Können wir dir irgendwie helfen Tsunade?“ fragte Asuma. „Ja, passt auf Genma auf, er soll sich so wenig wie möglich bewegen! Ich schicke noch einen Medinin“, damit lief sie den anderen Ärzten hinterher und lies sie alleine.

„Was ist passiert?“ stöhnte Genma verwirrt als er sich wieder auf den Rücken drehte. „Du bist zusammen gebrochen. Einer von den Masken muss Gift verwendet haben. Kotetsu hat es auch abbekommen.“ erklärte Asuma. Genma stöhnte genervt. Nach einem Moment sah er sich in dem Raum um. „Wo ist Kotetsu?“

Izumo ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Er wird operiert.“ Matt beugte er sich vor und stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab. Sein Gesicht verbarg er in seinen Händen. Da kam auch schon eine Krankenschwester herein. „Tsunade-sama hat mir aufgetragen Ihnen Blut abzunehmen und eine Infusion zu legen.“ Sagte sie.

Sie holte geschäftig diverse Dinge aus den Schränken. Dann setzte sie sich auf einen Hocker, auf die und krempelte den Ärmel von Genma hoch. Der Alkohol getränkte Wattebausch fühlte sich kalt an auf der Haut. Dann stach sie eine Kanüle in das weiche Gewebe und lies das Blut in ein kleines Röhrchen tropfen. Als sie damit fertig war, legte sie einen Zugang und hängte eine Infusion an. „So, das war´s!“ sagte sie dann. „Das Blut bringe ich sofort ins Labor“

Die Medinin stand schon in der Tür, drehte sich aber noch einmal um und sagte: „Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, dann drückt auf den Knopf da an der Wand!“   


\------Im OP---------

  
Im OP verfrachteten sie gerade Kotetsu auf den Operationstisch. Die Lampen wurden angeschaltet. Der ganze Raum war erfüllt von Geräuschen. Die Medinins und Assistenten berieten sich wie sie am besten vorgehen sollten, Geräte und Operationsbesteck wurden zurechtgelegt. Ren und Mako waren auch da, sie wollten aber nur assistieren, da sie von der Mission etwas erledigt waren und sie keinen Fehler begehen wollten. Ren ging wieder an das Kopfende um Kotetsu zu überwachen.

\-------------

Er war immer noch wach. Es schien ihm als wäre er gar nicht in der Lage zu schlafen. Obwohl er sich so fertig fühlt. Seine Beine pulsierten bis auf die Knochen. Das Blut rauschte durch seinen Körper mit so einer Gewalt, dass er jedes Pulsieren spürte. Es quälte ihn. Er wollte wieder in die dunkle kühle Ecke seines Verstandes, aber er fühlte sich hellwach und nicht dazu in der Lage.

Dann waren da plötzlich noch mehr Stimmen und auch mehr Gestalten knapp außerhalb seines Blickfeld. Kurz darauf schien ihm etwas Grelles ins Gesicht. Ihn überkam ein ungutes Gefühl. Was passiert da?

Zu schwach um sich zu regen, geschweige denn sich zu verteidigen, stieg Verzweiflung in ihm auf über seine Hilflosigkeit. Ihm wurde wieder übel und er stöhnte. Da war eine dunkle Gestalt über ihm. Er erkannte den Medinin von vorhin.

\-----------

„Kotetsu? Hörst du mich?“ fragte Ren. Kotetsu nickte leicht und schluckte.

„Gut, also, wir sind hier im OP. Wir werden gleich-“ Ren stockte als Kotetsu den Mund auf machte. „Ich…fühl mich…gar nicht…gut“ brachte er mit erstickter Stimme hervor. „Schon gut. Es ist bald vorbei“ sagte Ren ruhig.

 „Nakose ist bereit!“ sagte ein Medinin und stellte sich neben sie. Als der Medinin mit der Gasmaske wieder kam, schloss Kotetsu für einen Moment die Augen und flüsterte zu Ren: „nein…nicht…“ Ren tat Kotetsu so Leid, dass es ihm fast weh tat. Zugleich wuchs die Verachtung gegenüber denen die das Kotetsu angetan hatten. Ren nahm dem Medinin die Maske ab, die andere Hand legte er auf Kotetsus Kopf.

„Ist schon gut. Das wird dir helfen.“ Sagte Ren ruhig und sah Kotetsu dabei fest in die Augen. „Tief einatmen“ Er setzte die Maske über seine Nase und Mund.

Langsam wurde Kotetsu müde und er konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Schließlich waren seine Lider so schwer, dass er sie ihm einfach zufielen. Dann versank er tief in Schwärze.

\------  
Genma saß immer noch auf dem Bett und kämpfte mit der Übelkeit. Er hatte sich schon zum dritten Mal übergeben und war nun ganz blass. Er hatte sich mühsam aus seiner Weste gekämpft.

\------  
Tsunade blätterte wild in einem dicken Buch herum. „Verdammt!“ stieß sie wütend hervor, „Was ist es nur?“ Sie hatte den OP verlassen, als das schwierigste Überstanden war und hatte die umfangreiche medizinische Bibliothek aufgesucht, um die Daten des Bluttestes auszuwerten. Wo war der Sake wenn man ihn brauchte? Frustriert ließ sie das Buch auf einen Stapel am Boden fallen und nahm sich das nächste vor.

„Da ist es ja!“ rief Tsunade freudig. Aber im nächsten Moment wurde ihr Gesicht ganz ernst.

\-------  
Genma fühlte sich total ausgelaugt, ganz abgesehen von dem Schwindelgefühl.

„Wie lange brauchen die denn noch?“ fragte Izumo. Es waren inzwischen zwei Stunden vergangen. Asuma sah auf, „Es wird schon etwas dauern Izumo, aber mach dir keine Sorgen“

„Pah!“ schnaubte Izumo.

„Izumo. Kotetsu schafft das, Tsunade ist die beste Ärztin die es gibt“ sagte Genma mit rauer Stimme. Er konnte nachvollziehen wie es Izumo ging. Aber er fühlte sich viel schlimmer, da war nämlich nicht nur die Sorge um Kotetsu sondern auch die Schuldgefühle, dass er ihn verletzt zurückgelassen hatte. Er zitterte unwillkürlich und zog die Decke enger um sich. Genma fühlte sich immer schlechter. _Geschieht mir auch ganz recht_. Plötzlich sah er grelle Funken und konnte sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten.

Als Genma stöhnte und zur Seite kippte, reagierte Izumo sofort. Sein Stuhl fiel polternd um, doch er konnte Genma noch fangen bevor er vom Bett fiel.

Izumo legte Genma flach auf das Bett zurück. Asuma stürmte zu dem Knopf an der Wand und schlug ihn mit der flachen Hand. Auf der Schwesternstation erklang ein schriller Piepen.


	5. Heil

Tsunade stürmte schnell in den OP zurück. Die Medinins sahen auf. „Was haben die Bluttests ergeben?“ fragte einer von ihnen. Dieser stand direkt am Operationstisch, er hatte noch nicht einmal aufgesehen und arbeitete weiter konzentriert.  
„Wir haben ein Problem!“ sagte Tsunade ernst. Der Medinin sah immer noch nicht auf, als er sprach: „Dann löse es, Tsunade! Das Gift kann nicht so schlimm sein, sonst wäre er schon Tod!“

„Nun ja, Taro. Das Gift ist langzeitwirksam und soll den Betroffenen handlungsunfähig machen. Aber das Problem ist eher das Gegengift!“

„Warum? Jetzt sag mir bitte nicht, dass dir Zutaten fehlen!“

„Nein. Aber die Herstellung ist kompliziert und dauert.“ Das letzte Wort betonte Tsunade. Taro hielt inne und sah zu ihr rüber.

„Tsunade! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“ sagte Taro entgeistert  „Wir brauchen das Gegenmittel schnell, sonst übersteht er die OP nicht! Sein Immunsystem und sein Körper sind stark geschwächt, ganz abgesehen davon, dass wir ihn gerade so stabil halten können!“ Eine Pause entstand. Dann fragte Taro: „Wie lange?“

„Ein paar Stunden.“ Antwortete Tsunade. Taro schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah auf seinen Patienten runter.  
Eine Krankenschwester trat durch die Tür: „Tsunade, der Zustand von Genma Shiranui hat sich verschlechtert.“

„Ich komme!“ antwortete sie.  

  
Tsunade überprüfte Genmas Vitalfunktionen. Seufzend sah sie auf ihn runter. „Das Gift soll den Gegner kampfunfähig machen und ihn quälen. Er könnte sogar daran sterben, ich bin mir nicht sicher.“ Als sie die entsetzten Blicke von Asuma und Izumo sah fügte sie noch hinzu: „Aber da Kotetsu auch noch lebt und Genma erst viel später in Berührung mit dem Gift kam, wird er es garantiert schaffen!“

„Aber was ist mit Kotetsu?“ fragte Izumo.

Tsunade senkte den Kopf. „Er muss solange durchhalten bist er das Gegenmittel bekommt, genau wie Genma.“ Wich sie der Frage aus. Asuma horchte auf „Bis er das Gegenmittel bekommt? Wann wäre das?“

„Es dauert mehrere Stunden bis es fertig gestellt ist.“ Antwortete sie langsam. „Und das schafft Kotetsu nicht“ schlussfolgerte Izumo tonlos und lies sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. „Möglicherweise.“  
  
Sie waren mit der Operation so gut wie fertig. Die Inneren Blutungen waren gestoppt, die Rippen gerichtet, das Schienbein geschient und eingegipst. Dem rechten Knöchel wurde ein fester Verband angelegt. Nur Kotetsus Körpertemperatur konnte von den Ärzten nicht stabil gehalten werden. Wenn das Fieber zu hoch war und sie ihn kühlten fiel die Temperatur rasch unter den Normalbereich. Sein Kreislauf spielte zudem verrückt, sodass sie ihm ein Herz stärkendes Mittel verabreichen mussten.        


Die Assistenzärztin setzte gerade zum letzten Stich an um den Schnitt von der Operation zu schließen, als Kotetsu auf einmal zuckte. Sie erschrak und hielt in ihrer Arbeit inne.

„Wirkt die Narkose noch?“ fragte sie. Der Anästhesist überprüfte Kotetsus Reflexe.

„Unmöglich!“ entfuhr es ihm, „Die Wirkung lässt nach! Es ist noch viel zu früh dafür.“

„Da beeil ich mich besser!“ meinte die Assistentin und setzte zum letzten Stich an.    
             
\------------------  
  
Kotetsu schlug die Augen auf. Etwas benebelt sah er an die Decke. Von draußen schien die Sonne herein. Er begriff es nicht. Sein Zeitgefühl war nicht mehr da. Hieß Sonne gleich Tag oder Nacht?  Auch seine Umgebung war einfach nur ein Raum mit weißen Wänden und sonst nichts. Sein Geist war wie von einem Nebel umhüllt, sodass er nicht klar denken konnte. So störte ihn auch nicht die Gestalt, die sich in sein Blickfeld drängte. Irgendein Geräusch erklang. Er konnte es, wie alles andere nicht zuordnen. Es waren Klänge die einfach so dahin flossen und mit dem Nebel verschmolzen, der nun dichter zu werden schien und ihn endgültig wieder in Dunkelheit umfing.  
  
\---------------  
  
Izumo saß auf der Bank vor dem Operationssaal. Nachdem Tsunade Genma untersucht hatte, war er zu dem OP gegangen in dem Kotetsu operiert wurde. Asuma war bei Genma geblieben, da er sich auch in einem kritischen Zustand befand und jemand auf ihn Acht geben sollte.  
  
Izumo spielte mit seinen Fingern. Wie viel Zeit wohl schon vergangen war? Vor fast 2 Tagen hatte er sich von seinem Freund verabschiedet, der auf eine kleine Erkundungsmission mit Genma gehen sollte. Er selbst wurde nicht eingeteilt, da er gerade Urlaub hatte. Es würde nichts gefährliches sein, hatte Kotetsu gesagt, ein Spaziergang. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet auf Gegner zu treffen.  
Es würde bald die Sonne aufgehen.

  
Irgendwann abends kamen sie an das Haupttor und ich hab ihn gesehen. Bewusstlos, blutüberströmt und Halbto-

  
Er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende bringen. Tsunade ist die beste auf ihrem Gebiet, das schließlich die ganze medizinische Versorgung umfasste. Dennoch -Schluss! Schluss mit den Zweifeln! Er muss es einfach schaffen, er muss! Was sollte er sonst ohne ihn anfangen? Sie waren schon immer Freunde gewesen und ein perfekt eingespieltes Paar, das  es nicht zweimal gab. Ohne Kotetsu würde die eine Hälfte seines Herzens, seines Seins und seines Bestrebens fehlen.

Bing, machte es auf einmal und das kleine Licht über der Tür rechts von Izumo erlosch. Er sah auf und sein Herzschlag war sofort auf Hundertachtzig. Die Türen wurden geöffnet und ein Bett raus geschoben.

  
\--------------

  
Izumo saß neben dem Bett in der Intensivstation. Die Morgensonne schien herein und die Vögel zwitscherten munter. Leise piepten die Geräte neben dem Bett in dem Kotetsu tief und fest schlief. Er sah schon besser aus als vor einigen Stunden am Haupttor, aber immer noch blass und müde.  
Izumo hatte sich langsam entspannt, nachdem er nach stundenlangem verkrampften auf die Monitore Starren, festgestellt hatte, dass sich nichts an den Werten ändern würde. Er konnte nur warten bis sein Partner wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte. Zum Glück hatte Tsunade ihm und Genma endlich das Gegengift gegeben. Es war vor ein paar Stunden.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Tsunade brach fast die Tür durch, als sie ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. Izumo bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt und fiel von seinem Stuhl vor Schreck.  
„Ich hab es!“ verkündete sie. Izumo sah in ihrer erhobenen Faust eine große Spritze mit einer leicht bläulichen Flüssigkeit. _Autsch! Gut das er nicht wach ist. Er würde voll die Krise kriegen, bei dem großen Teil!_ Er stand auf und beobachtete Tsunade.

  
Diese setzte sich auf die Bettkante und schlug die Decke etwas zurück. Erneut konnte Izumo den Verband um Kotetsus Körper sehen, so wie er es auch zuvor, als er aus dem OP kam, hatte sehen können. Schnell schnürte sie ihm den Oberarm ab und desinfizierte die Armbeuge. Kotetsu spürte nichts von dem Einstisch. Behutsam und langsam drückte sie das Mittel in die Vene. Es dauerte recht lang wegen der großen Menge.

  
Ungefähr bei der Hälfte zuckte Kotetsu leicht zusammen. Tsunade hielt inne und lies die Spritze los. Sie nahm seine Hand und sah ihm aufmerksam ins Gesicht.  
Izumo hatte es auch bemerkt und dachte mitleidig: _Das hat er jetzt aber schon gemerkt._ Er lies die Schultern hängen.

   
Tsunade nahm wieder die Spritze und fuhr noch langsamer fort. „Ähm… wird er… wird er wieder gesund?“ fragte Izumo leise. Es war so still in dem Raum, das ihm seien Stimme schon fast laut vorkam. Sie sah nicht auf, als sie antwortete: „Nachdem er nun operiert wurde und all seine Verletzungen versorgt wurden besteht immer noch ein Risiko, auch ohne Gift. Aber das Gift wird jetzt innerhalb kurzer Zeit neutralisiert werden und seine Chancen deutlich erhöhen. Wir müssen nur die Nebenwirkungen unter Kontrolle halten.“

Izumo schwieg für einen Moment. „Also liegt wegen seiner Verletzung ein gewisses Risiko vor, das von dem Gift zusätzlich erhöht wird. Und wenn es neutralisiert wird stehen seine Chancen besser, aber bis dahin können ihn die Nebenwirkungen gefährden.“ Tsunade sah kurz auf und nickte. 

„Und was sind das für Nebenwirkungen?“ fragte Izumo vorsichtig.

„In der Hinsicht wurde nicht ausführlich berichtet. Wahrscheinlich Temperaturschwankungen und ein Unwohlgefühl...“ sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Izumo schwieg wieder.  
Der letzte Rest des blauen Mittels verschwand in Kotetsus Körper und Tsunade entfernte die Kanüle aus seinem Arm. Für einen Moment blieb sie noch nachdenklich sitzen und starrte ihren Patienten an. Schließlich ließ sie ein Seufzen vernehmen, deckte Kotetsu wieder zu und stand auf.

„Ich werde jetzt zu Genma gehen und ihm das Gegengift geben. Pass auf ihn auf!“ 

„Danke.“ Tsunade sah auf. 

„Ich danke dir, dass du ihm geholfen hast.“ Sagte Izumo aufrichtig. Tsunade ging zur Tür. Als sie sie öffnete hielt sie kurz inne.

„Zum bedanken ist es noch etwas zu früh.“ Meinte sie leise. Damit verließ sie das Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich.  


  
„WAS?“ entfuhr es Genma entsetzt, „Das Teil da willst… willst du…!“  
Asuma sah mitleidig, aber auch voller Schadenfreude auf die große Spritze. Genma versuchte sich widersetzend aufzurichten, aber er fiel zurück in sein Kissen. „Reg dich nicht so auf!“ sagte Tsunade streng.

„Urg…mir wird schlecht!“ meinte Genma mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen. Tsunade setzte sich auf einen Hocker und band Genmas Oberarm ab. „Du wirst nach einiger Zeit ein Brennen im Arm spüren, weil das Gegenmittel dickflüssiger als dein Blut ist. Das ist ganz normal!“ Und schon fing sie an. Spritze rein und drücken.  
Zuerst sah Genma noch bei ihrer Arbeit zu. Leicht überrascht, weil gar nichts passierte, doch dann nach einigen Sekunden, spürte er ein leichtes Kribbeln an der Einstichstelle. Es lief weiter den Oberarm hoch und fing an zu brennen. Es wurde unangenehm und steigerte sich bis zu schmerzhaft. Genma stöhnte auf und fasste sich zögerlich an den Arm.

„Warte… langsamer!“ zwang er leise hervor. Tsunade machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann langsam fort. Das brennen hörte nicht auf. Es lief nun durch seinen gesamten Arm und die Schulter. Genma stöhnte und wand sich leicht unter der Decke.

„Es ist nicht mehr viel. Gleich hast du es geschafft!“ versuchte Tsunade ihn aufzumuntern. Genma wimmerte nur leise und schloss die Augen.  
Asuma fand es inzwischen nicht mehr so lustig und wahr heilfroh, dass er nicht sooft ins Krankenhaus musste wie andere Shinobi. 

Tsunade beendete auch hier ihre Arbeit und klebte ein Pflaster über die Vene. Genma atmete schwer und Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Das Brenne wird nachlassen.“ Sagte sie zu Genma. „Es können einige Nebenwirkungen auftreten und wenn es gar nicht mehr geht, dann ruft eine Schwester. Ich komme später noch einmal vorbei.“ Damit verabschiedete Tsunade sich und verließ das Zimmer.

  
Nun herrschte Stille im Raum. Dann bewegte sich Asuma etwas und stand auf. „Ich werde mal bei Izumo und Kotetsu vorbeischauen und mal hören wie es ihnen geht. Kommst du klar solange?“ fragte er zögerlich. Genma nickte heftig „Ja, klar, geh nur!“

„Okay. Bis später!“

  
Nun war Genma allein. „Das Brennen wird nachlassen!“ äffte er Tsunade nach. _Und wie lang genau soll das dauern? Ich kann meinen ganzen Arm nicht mehr bewegen._ Er umschloss mit der anderen Hand seinen schmerzenden Arm. Ein leises wimmern kam zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Sein Atem kam stoßweise, fast keuchend.  
_Warum dreht sich alles? Mir ist schwindelig… Okay, jetzt keine Panik. Einfach weiter atmen…das geht wieder weg…_       


Asuma schritt den langen Gang entlang Richtung Intensivstation. Vor dem Schalter blieb er stehen.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, mein Herr?“ fragte die junge Dame im weißen Kittel, die hinter dem Schalter saß.

„Ich würde gerne zu Hagane Kotetsu.“

„Einen kleinen Moment bitte.“ Sie blätterte in einer Akte herum. „Er liegt in Raum 238 auf der Intensivstation. Ich brauche noch ihren Namen für die Besucherliste.“

„Sarutobi Asuma.“

„…tobi Asuma. Danke. Sie müssen da vorne links entlang!“

„Okay, ich danke Ihnen.“ Asuma wandte sich um und drückte die große Glastür auf, die die Intensivstation von den anderen Räumlichkeiten abtrennte. Er fand schnell das Zimmer und mit einem klopfen öffnete er die Tür. Izumo hob den Kopf.

„Asuma, Hallo!“

„Hallo Izumo. Wie geht es ihm? Hat er schon das Gegengift bekommen?“

„Naja geht so. Er hat das Mittel bekommen und ich glaub er wird sehr froh darüber sein, dass er nicht wach gewesen ist.“

„Ja allerdings. Genma hatte nicht so ein Glück.“

„Oh. Wie geht es ihm?“

„So wie es einem eben geht, wenn man ne Mörder große Spritze verpasst bekommt. Ich hoffe, dass die Nebenwirkungen nicht so schwerwiegend sind.“

„Das hoffe ich auch.“ Izumo senkte den Blick wieder auf seinen Kameraden. „Vielleicht passiert ja auch gar nichts.“  
  
Izumo und Asuma unterhielten sich noch etwas und tranken Kaffee um wach zu bleiben. Dann machte sich Asuma auf den Weg zurück zu dem Zimmer in dem Genma lag. Er öffnete die Tür. „Ich bin wieder da.“ Sagte er, aber Genma gab keine Antwort.

Asuma stellte sich neben das Bett und stellte fest, dass der Jounin eingeschlafen war. _Gut so_ dachte sich Asuma. _Es war ein harter Tag und umso schneller kommt er wieder auf die Beine._ Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett nieder. Stumm beobachtete er die Anzeigen der Gerätschaften neben dem Bett. Das sich stetig wiederholende Piepen machte ihn schläfrig. Schließlich fielen ihm die Augen zu und sein Kopf kippte nach vorne.    
  



	6. Heilung

„Asuma! Hey!“

„…“

„Asuma!“

Der Angesprochene grummelte und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Trübe erkannte er, dass er sich in einem Krankenzimmer befand und auf einem Stuhl eingeschlafen war. Müde sah er zu seinem Wecker auf.

„Izumo, was ist denn? Ist es schon morgen?“

„Nein. Ich wollte nur etwas überprüfen. Geht es Genma gut?“

„Genma? Er war am schlafen, als ich wiedergekommen bin und dann…“

„…bist du eingeschlafen. Verstehe.“ Izumo trat näher an das Bett. „Kotetsu hat Fieber. Ich hab schon einer Schwester Bescheid gesagt.“ Mit einem Blick auf die Anzeigen sagte er: „Genma scheint es auch nicht gut zu gehen.“ Jetzt war Asuma hellwach. Er sah ebenfalls auf die Monitore, die erhöhte Werte anzeigten.  

Izumo hatte sich schon fast darauf verlassen, dass es keine Nebenwirkungen geben würde, so sehr hatte er es sich gewünscht. Hatte es sich für sie gewünscht, damit sie sich nicht  noch mehr als schon jetzt quälen müssen. Doch im Innern hatte er es schon gewusst.

„Hey Genma! Genma!!“ Asuma versuchte seinen Kollegen zu wecken.

Genma öffnete die Augen einen Spalt weit. Er blinzelte und drehte den Kopf zu Asuma. Fiebrig glänzenden Augen trafen auf klare wache Pupillen.

„Geht es dir gut?“ fragte Asuma eindringlich. Genma starrte ihn einfach nur weiter an, so als ob er ihn nicht gehört hätte. „Lass uns besser Tsunade holen. Das gefällt mir nicht.“ Meinte Asuma zu Izumo gewand. Dieser nickte.  
  
Tsunade war sofort bei ihnen, denn sie war sich immer noch nicht über die Nebenwirkungen im klaren. Vielleicht waren sie doch gefährlicher als gedacht.

„Genma, kannst du mich hören? Sie mich mal an!“ sprach sie laut ihren Patienten an. Dieser drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Sie holte eine Taschenlampe aus ihrer Tasche und leuchtete kurz in seine Augen. Die Pupillen waren erweitert.

„Weißt du wo du bist?“ fragte Tsunade. Genma sah sich kurz um und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Weißt du wer ich bin? Oder wer das ist?“ sie deutete auf Asuma. Erneut kopfschütteln. Tsunade nickte nur.

„Was ist mit  ihm, Tsunade?“ fragte Izumo.

„Er ist apathisch, das ist eine Nebenwirkung des Serums. Und er hat leicht erhöhte Temperatur, doch das vergeht wieder.“ Meinte sie. „Lasst es ihn ausschlafen.“

 Asuma und Izumo entspannten sich erleichtert.  
  
//Flashback Ende//  
   
Seitdem hatte sich Izumo darauf konzentriert, die Monitore von Kotetsu zu beobachten, aber es hatte sich absolut nichts getan.  
In wenigen Stunden würde es hell werden und ein neuer Tag anbrechen. In der Zeit könnte er etwas Schlaf nachholen. Also entspannte Izumo sich endlich und sein Körper nahm es dankend an.    
  
Kotetsu schlug die Augen auf. Etwas benebelt sah er an die Decke. Von draußen schien die Sonne durch ein Fenster herein. Er begriff es nicht. Keinerlei sinnige Gedanken formten sich in seinem Kopf, nur ein alles verschluckender Nebel. So störte ihn auch nicht die Gestalt, die sich in sein Blickfeld drängte.  
Er bemerkte irgendwas auf seinem Gesicht und hob den Arm um es zu entfernen.Ein Geräusch und etwas hielt seinen Arm fest.  Der Nebel wurde wieder dichter und schien ihn endgültig wieder in Dunkelheit zuschließen.  
  
Tsunade unterschrieb ein letztes Formular und seufzte zufrieden. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie an diesen Dokumenten und Missionsberichten in ihrem Büro gearbeitet. Warum musste auch ein Hokage so viel Schreibkram erledigen? Sie sah auf die kleine Uhr auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Jetzt noch schlafen gehen lohnte sich nicht mehr, die Sonne würde schon bald aufgehen und wieder neue Aufträge und Probleme beleuchten.

//Ich glaub ich seh noch mal nach Genma und Kotetsu.// überlegte Tsunade. Sie schaltete die Schreibtischlampe aus und verließ das Büro. Draußen angekommen, atmete sie die frische Morgenluft ein und blickte an den fernen Horizont, der sich schon hell färbte und den neuen Tag ankündigte. Sie musste nicht weit gehen zum Krankenhaus.  
  
Dort drinnen begegnete sie nur der Nachtschwester die sie freundlich grüßte. Als Tsunade schließlich die Tür von Kotetsus Zimmer öffnete, bemerkte sie sofort den schlafenden Izumo. Leicht nach vorn geneigt war er auf dem Stuhl vor dem Krankenbett eingenickt. Leise ging sie auf die andere Seite des Bettes und betrachtete ihren Patienten.

Kotetsus Atem ging ruhig und regelmäßig. Seine Haut war noch etwas blass, aber schon deutlich besser. Plötzlich regte er sich und seine Augen zuckten, als spürte er, dass er beobachtet wurde.

//Oh, er wacht auf!? Ein bisschen früh.// dachte Tsunade. Sie beugte sich etwas über ihn. Kotetsus Augen öffneten sich. Er schien  etwas verwirrt zu sein und sah erst auf die Decke und schließlich zu Tsunade. „Kotetsu, hörst du mich?“ Die unnatürlich großen Augen sahen sie nicht an. Doch seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Gesicht und der Sauerstoffmaske. Tsunade hielt sanft, aber bestimmt seinen Arm fest

„Die brauchst du noch solange du noch.“ Kotetsu schien sie nicht gehört zu haben und schloss einfach seine Augen wieder und schlief ein. Tsunade legte seinen Arm zurück auf die Bettdecke. //Die Narkose wirkt noch nach. Ein paar Stunden noch// Sachte strich sie ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und fühlte auf seiner Stirn die Temperatur.

//Ich glaube er wird physisch wieder vollkommen Gesund.// Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Izumo holte sie eine Wolldecke aus dem Schrank und legte sie über seine Schultern. Dann verließ sie leise das Zimmer.

\---

  
Irgendjemand hob seinen Arm hoch, strich sanft über seinen Handrücken und berührte leicht den Infusionszugang. Dann wurde die wärmende Decke von seinem Oberkörper gezogen.

//Was ist denn nu los?// dachte Kotetsu //Es ist kalt und-//. Plötzlich wurde sein Oberteil hochgezogen und jemand tastete über seinen Bauch. // Was…? Wer begrabscht mich denn da? -Autsch!// Kotetsu zuckte zusammen.  
Durch die Untersuchung geweckt öffnete er die Augen, doch es war zunächst alles verschwommen.

„Er ist aufgewacht!“

„Hey, Kotetsu!“

„Wie geht es dir?“

//Nicht alle auf einmal!// Mühsam versuchte er sein Sehvermögen wieder in den Griff  zu kriegen und blinzelte.  
Der milchige Vorhang löste sich auf und als erstes sah er die kurzen Haare und das braungebrannte Gesicht von Asuma der ihn angrinste. „Na du Schlafmütze!? Hast dir aber ganz schön Zeit gelassen!“

„Wieso…?“ krächzte dieser und erschrak vor seiner eigenen Stimme. „Na ja Kotetsu“ er wandte den Kopf und sah Tsunade, „du hast ganze 2 Tage geschlafen!“

Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen. „Anscheinend bist du von der Narkose direkt übergegangen und hast weiter geschlafen. Dein Körper brauchte nach all den Strapazen eine Pause und so wie das aussieht…“ Erst jetzt bemerkte Kotetsu, dass immer noch Tsunades Hand auf seiner Brust lag. „…ist alles gut am verheilen.“ Sie lächelte zufrieden.  
  
Probehalber bewegte er die Beine und Arme etwas und musste feststellen, dass er etwas steif und kraftlos war, aber es war alles noch am selben Platz.  Doch seine linke Hand… sie war warm umschlossen. Er sah verwundert auf seine Hand, die von einer anderen Hand gehalten wurde. Er folgte mit den Augen der Hand zum Arm, über die Schulter, bis zum Kopf…

 „Izumo“

 

Sein Gesicht war voller Freude, aber seine Augen strahlten eine Sehnsucht aus, die er vorher noch nie bei seinem Partner gesehen hatte. Als auch schon plötzlich ein Gewicht ihn in die Matratze drückte und in die Arme schloss. Izumos Mund war dicht an seinem Ohr und er hörte ihn leise schlurzen: „Ich dachte ich verlier dich!“ Mit einem Schlag wurde Kotetsu bewusst wie nah er am Tod gewesen war. Er wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte, doch dann spürte er Izumo zittern.

Izumo weinte. Die Tränen liefen ihm vor Freude und Erleichterung die Wangen hinab. Er war einfach so froh, dass er nicht aufhören konnte.    
//Izumo weint! Er weint um mich!// Kotetsu wusste nichts Besseres zu erwidern. Er hob einfach nur die Arme, legte sie auf Izumos Rücken und drückte ihn näher an sich.    
Stumm wartete er darauf, bis sich Izumo beruhigt hatte und sich wieder von ihm erhob. Mit dem Arm  wischte sich Izumo über das nasse und rote Gesicht. Peinlich berührt murmelte er ein „Entschuldigung“ zu Tsunade.  
  
„Hey! Und was ist mit mir?“ Erklang dann auf einmal eine Stimme hinter Izumo. Dieser trat einen Schritt zur Seite. An Kotstus Nachbarbett lehnte Genma, im Krankenhausoutfit. Er hob die Hand zur Begrüßung.

„Genma. Was tust du hier?“ Kotetsu versuchte sich aufzurichten. Doch sein Körper wollte nicht ganz so wie er wollte und ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte ihn. Izumo und Tsunade schoben die Hände hinter seinen Rücken und halfen ihm vorsichtig auf. Sofort beschwerte sich sein Kreislauf und alles drehte sich. Kotetsu faste sich stöhnend an den Kopf. Nach einigen Momenten, als keine Sterne mehr vor seinen Augen tanzten, sah er zu Genma. „Jetzt sag, Genma! Warum bist du hier? Bist du in Ordnung?“

„Ich verdanke einem kleinen Kratzer, den Aufenthalt hier.“

„Hä?“

„Es war Gift an der Waffe des Anführers.“ Meldete sich Asuma zu Wort. Tsunade ging um das Bett herum. „Es war nicht ganz einfach ein Gegenmittel herzustellen. Du hattest es übrigens auch im Körper, Kotetsu:“

„Oh. Deshalb…“

„Hm?“

„Deshalb hab ich mich die ganze Zeit so komisch gefühlt.“

„Wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht wird auch noch eine zweite Dosis nötig sein, da ihr immer noch nicht ganz auf dem Damm seit.“

„WAS?“ Entsetzt und mit offenem Mund starrte Genma Tsunade an.

„Was hat er denn?“ fragte Kotetsu Izumo leise. Ein verschwitztes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen als er antwortete: „Also… die Spritzte hatte ein nicht ganz unerhebliche Größe…und auch diverse Nebenwirkungen.“

„Ha ha… ha…!“ //Scheiße…//Kotetsus Gesicht verriet alles. Bekümmert lies er den Kopf hängen.   
  
  
Tsunade räusperte sich. „Ich würde Kotetsu jetzt ganz gerne untersuchen, also könntet ihr uns einen Moment allein lassen?“ Dies sagte sie höflich, aber doch bestimmend. „Natürlich!“ meinte Asuma und nahm Genma beim Arm. Izumo drehte sich noch einmal mit einem Lächeln um und dann fiel auch schon die Tür ins Schloss.

Sie Zückte eine kleine Taschenlampe und setzte sich auf die Bettkante um ihm in die Augen zu leuchten. Dann nahm sie noch einen Spatel und begutachtete seinen Hals.

„Wie fühlst du dich? Hast du Schmerzen?“ fragte sie während sie sich wieder erhob um ihr Stethoskop aus einer Tasche zu holen.

„Es geht eigentlich…“ Erst jetzt fielen ihm seine Beine ein. Er konnte sie nicht richtig bewegen und sie taten weh. „Meine Beine…fühlen sich seltsam an…“   
„Das erklär ich dir gleich. Jetzt einmal tief einatmen!“   
Tsunade hatte sein Hemd hochgezogen und das kühle Ende des Stethoskop auf seine warme Haut gelegt. //Ich sollte noch Fiebermessen und dann…//

Kotetsu atmete ein. Tsunades Hand wanderte über seinen Rücken und dann noch mal über seine Brust. Mit einem nicken zog sie ein Fieberthermometer aus einer ihrer Taschen und schob es in seinen Mund. Dann ging sie zum Fußende und schlug die Decke zurück. Überrascht sah Kotetsu auf seine bandagierten Beine. Das Linke war sogar eingegipst.

 „Der linke Unterschenkel ist gebrochen und beide Knöchel verstaucht.“ Sie strich über den Gips. Dann tasteten ihre Fingerspitzen über die Bandagen und prüften ihre Festigkeit. Sie stellte sich am Ende auf und nahm beide Beine unter den Fersen auf.

„Lehn dich zurück!“ Kotetsu ließ sich auf seine Ellbogen nieder und sah sie etwas unsicher an. Sie hob die Beine an, drehte und zog an ihnen, testete ihre Beweglichkeit. Kotetsu verzog das Gesicht etwas bei den Bewegungen. Es stach immer was mehr was weniger.  

„Du wirst eine ganze Weile nicht laufen können.“ Sie winkelte das rechte Bein an und lies es ein Stück zur Seite fallen und fragte: „Tut das weh?“

Kotetsu hatte nur leicht das Gesicht verzogen, aufgrund der merkwürdigen Behandlung und schüttelte den Kopf. Das Selbe tat sie auch bei dem linken Bein, nur noch vorsichtiger wegen dem Bruch. „Hmhm. Hüftkomplikationen konnten wir keine feststellen, es kann aber sein, dass sie noch irgendwann auftreten, aber vorerst brauchst du dir keine Gedanken zu machen.“ Schloss Tsunade ihre Untersuchung. Sie nahm ihm wieder das Thermometer ab und warf einen kritischen Blick darauf. „Okay, das Fieber hat sich gehalten.“  
  
Sie setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante, dicht neben ihren Patienten und studierte kurz noch einmal die Krankenakte. Schließlich hob sie den Kopf und sah Kotetsu an. Dem war nicht ganz klar was nun geschehen würde und wartete ab. Doch bei ihrer nächsten Frage stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“   
  
Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der Kotetsu sie verständnislos ansah.

„Ich sagte doch-“

„Nein.“ Tsunade schüttelte energisch den Kopf „Wie fühlst du dich, nachdem diese Banditen dich schutzlos aus der Höhle gezerrt, geschlagen, getreten, gefoltert und dich im Regen einfach haben liegen lassen um dein Team in eine Falle zu locken!“

Er schwieg und wand den Kopf weg. Tsunade beobachtete seine Reaktion aufmerksam.   
  
//Also er litt eindeutig unter einem psychischen Schock, so wie die beiden Medinin, Genma und Asuma seine Reaktion beschrieben hatten als sie ihn gefunden haben…aber sehr wahrscheinlich wurden seine Angstzustände durch bestimmte Reize ausgelöst, die die Erinnerung an das zurückliegende Trauma erneut wachriefen…das muss ich gleich noch mal testen sonst kann ich nicht sicher sein, ob er tatsächlich ein Trauma davon tragen wird.//   
  
„…ich…ich weiß nicht.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich meine, es war schlimm, aber jetzt geht’s mir gut!“ Er sah sie wieder etwas unsicher an. Sie nickte „Okay.“

Sie erhob sich und stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Sie schien kurz zu überlegen, dann drehte sie sich um und drückte Kotetsu so plötzlich auf die Matratze zurück, dass er überrascht keuchte. Dann presste sie ihren Daumen in seinen wunden Unterschenkel. Er stöhnte auf vor Schmerz und wand sich unter der Hand um ihr irgendwie zu entkommen. Sie drückte noch einmal fester zu und er konnte einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken.

„Ts…Tsuna-Ahhh! -Hör auf!“

Dann lies sie von ihm ab. War sie zu weit gegangen? Aufmerksam sah sie in Kotetsus schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, ihm sind sogar Tränen in die Augen gestiegen und versuchte irgendeine Art von Angst oder Panik darin zu finden. Kotetsu keuchte und versuchte die Kontrolle über den Schmerz zu bekommen. Eine kleine Träne rollte seitlich in seine Mähne.

Als er sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte funkelte er Tsunade böse und mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen an: „Was zum Teufel sollte das?“ Doch Tsunade lächelte nur sichtlich erleichtert und verwirrte ihn.

„Es tut mir Leid“, entschuldigte sie sich und verwirrte ihn noch mehr. „Das war Notwendig um heraus zu finden ob du schwerwiegende seelische Schäden davon getragen hast.“

Kotetsu war einfach nur fassungslos. So fand sie also einen „seelischen“ Schaden heraus? Tsunade fuhr fort: „Nun ja, ich weiß nicht ob du dich daran erinnert, aber als Asuma, Genma und die Medinins dich gefunden haben und schließlich untersucht haben, bist du vollkommen in Panik geraten. Genauso auch hier, als wir dich unersucht haben als du nachts eingeliefert wurdest. Deshalb musste ich überprüfen ob Schmerz immer noch  Auslöser für eine Panikattacke ist, aber ist so weit alles in Ordnung aus.“

Kotetsu war überrascht, aber er erinnerte sich zurück, wie er da im Regen lag. Da war nur noch Kälte, Schmerz, Dunkelheit und die Erinnerung an seine Folter. So überdachte er was sie gesagt hatte und war erleichtert. Denn hätte sie irgendwas Schwerwiegendes festgestellt, dann hätte er kein Ninja mehr sein können. Es war unverantwortlich einen psychisch traumatisierten Shinobi in den Kampf zu schicken. In vielerlei Hinsicht.

„Das wars fürs erste. Ich komme später noch mal und wechsle die Verbände und-“ Sie wurde jäh unterbrochen.

„Tsunade, ich danke dir.“

Tsunade lächelte zufrieden.

Die weiße Tür wurde geöffnet und Izumo steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt. Er sah sie fragend an:

„Seid ihr fertig?“

„Komm rein!“ sagte Kotetsu glücklich. Izumo trat an das Bett neben Tsunade und Genma und Asuma folgten. Genma hielt sich den Bauch und verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Nanu? Was ist denn Genma?“ Kotetsu sah zu seinem leicht grünlichen Gesicht hoch.

„Ach der!“ Asuma lachte und deutete mit dem Daumen auf ihm „Da war so eine nette alte Dame, die gesehen hatte, dass er hier Patient ist und war der Ansicht er sei viel zu dünn!“

„Ja, sie hatte noch selbstgemachte Leberpastete dabei, die ihr Neffe nicht wollte. Sie hat Genma gezwungen alles zu essen!“ Izumo musste mit Asuma los lachen. Kotetsu fiel lauthals mit ein.

„Diese alte Schachtel…blöde Kuh…!“ grummelte Genma beleidigt, sodass sie noch lauter Lachten.

„Autsch! Stopp, ich kann nicht mehr!“ lachte Kotetsu und hielt sich den Bauch. Nach einigen Momenten in denn alle nach Atem rangen sagte Kotetsu: „Genma, Asuma, Izumo! Ich danke euch!“ Sie waren zuerst verwundert, aber dann lächelten sie ihn an.

Nur Izumo fragte: „Warum dankst du mir? Ich hab dich doch nicht befreit.“

„Du warst da. Du bist die ganze Zeit hier gewesen und dafür will ich dir danken!“ Izumo sah ihn gerührt an.   
Kotetsu war etwas außer Atem und kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Er war total fertig. „Du solltest dich ausruhen, Kotetsu! Du hast die OP gerade erst hinter dir.“ Meinte Tsunade als sie sein müdes Gesicht sah. Er nickte träge und schoss die Augen mit einem Lächeln.   
Jetzt fühlte er sich gut. Alles war wie es sein sollte. Seine Freunde waren bei ihm und sie und er selber waren in Sicherheit.

Bald schon wäre Genma wieder völlig gesund und dann auch irgendwann er selbst.  
Dann könnten sie wieder auf Mission gehen und Konohagakure beschützen. Noch besser er könnte wieder mit Izumo auf Mission gehen.   
Mit diesem wundervollen Gedanken schlief Kotetsu ein.  
  
Ende.


	7. Epilog

  
„Müssten sie nicht bald schon wieder hier auftauchen?“ Kotetsu sah ungeduldig um die Hausecke. „Also, nach dem Dorfältesten kommen sie jede Woche um dieselbe Zeit“, meinte Kakashi //Wie im Wilden Westen...// „Also heute.“

„Hey, Da sind sie!“ alarmierte Genma die beiden. Kakashi und Kotetsu machten sich bereit. „Auf drei“, Genma fing an zu zählen, während er die Räuber beobachtete die immer näher kamen, „…3!“

Sofort sprangen sie aus ihrem Versteck und griffen die Vandalen von unterschiedlichen Seiten her an. Schnell entstand ein Wirrwarr von fliegenden Fäusten und Kunais.

Kotetsu und Kakashi standen schließlich wieder Rücken an Rücken und fixierten ihre Gegner die deutlich in der Überzahl waren. Sie stießen sich von einander ab und begannen erneut mit dem Angriff. Einer der Räuber zog unerwartet ein rießen vierschneidiges Shuriken hervor und schleuderte es nach Kakashi. Es flog wie ein Bumerang einen Bogen. Kakashi hatte genug Zeit auszuweichen und über diesen schwache Aktion die Stirn zu runzeln. Zu spät bemerkte er aber, dass es auf sein eigentliches Ziel zuflog.

„KOTETSU!“  
  
Kotetsu wandte sich um und sah gerade noch rechtzeitig die Gefahr. Er konnte ganz knapp ausweichen, es streifte ihn nur leicht am Arm. Doch so hatte er seinen Gegner aus den Augen verloren, der nun plötzlich direkt vor ihm stand. Kotetsu konnte nicht mehr reagieren.

Der Bandit schlug  ihm die Beine mit seinem Holzknüppel weg. Mit einem „Umpf“ landete Kotetsu flach auf dem Bauch.

„…“

                                         

„Oh oh“, seufzte Kakashi.

„Ganz recht, euer Kumpel ist geliefert!“ grinste sein Gegner mit dem gigantischen Shuriken.

 „Das glaube ich nicht.“ erwiderte Kakashi trocken.

  
In diesem Moment stand Kotetsu mit gesenktem Kopf auf. Der Typ der ihn zu Fall gebracht hatte sah ihn nur spöttisch an, doch dann wich das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht. Kotetsu knurrte bedrohlich und sein Gegenüber hatte keine Chance.

Kakashi und Genma beobachteten das Gemetzel einfach und ließen ihrem Kollegen freie Hand.  
„Tja, er ist eben sensibel wenn es um seine Beine geht.“ Erklärte Kakashi seinem Gegner, der nur geschockt dastand und als einziger noch stand. Bis Kotetsu an Kakashi vorbei schoss und ihn gegen die nächste Hauswand beförderte.

Mit einem Schnauben entspannte sich Kotetsu wieder und ging zu seinen Kollegen rüber. Er klopfte den Staub von seiner Kleidung und sah zu den Beiden auf.

„So. Können wir?“

Kakashi und Genma sahen sich nur an. Dann sagte Genma: „Also ich weiß nicht ob diese Sache mit den Beinen jetzt gut oder schlecht ist.“

„Hm? Was meinst du?“ Kotetsu war verwirrt.

„Na, ganz einfach: Kein Shinobi brauch mehr auf Mission gehen, wenn du alle Gegner mit  Leichtigkeit platt machst, wenn du auch nur einen Tritt gegens Schienbein bekommst! Wir verlieren alle unseren Job!“

Kakashi fing lauthals an zu lachen. Genma fiel mit ein und legte kameradschaftlich einen Arm um seine Schultern. Kotetsu sah sie erst noch verpeilt an, stimmte dann aber mit in das Gelächter ein.

So machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück nach Konoha.


End file.
